1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2016-085452 describes a display device including a light modulation layer and a light source. In this display device, the light modulation layer is disposed between a pair of transparent substrates and includes a plurality of light modulation elements that have predetermined refractive index anisotropy and are different in responsiveness to an electric field generated by electrodes provided on the transparent substrates. The light source emits light of a predetermined color into the light modulation layer through a side surface of the light modulation layer. The light modulation layer transmits the incident light received from the light source when the electric field is not generated, and scatters the incident light and emits the scattered light to the transparent substrates when the electric field is generated.